


cwsamjfj

by kuha



Series: annan ja minean fantasiat [1]
Category: minna fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, OT8, jeremy on pro life ja EI ole tervetullut meidän suhteeseen, keksikää meille ship nimi, se joka keksii saa cameon, tää on parhain asia jonka oon kirjottanu
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: anna ja minea muuttaa losii ja tapaa siel hyvännäkösii ihmisii jotka vaan sattumoisin on koko it cast paitsi jeremy kosk se on pro life ja cancelled.
Relationships: Anna/Sophia, anna/chosen, anna/finn, anna/jack, anna/jaeden, anna/wyatt, anna/wyatt/sophia/chosen/minea/jack/finn/jaeden, minea/anna, minea/chosen, minea/finn, minea/jack, minea/jaeden, minea/sophia, minea/wyatt
Series: annan ja minean fantasiat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. mitä vittua wyatt voitko selittää tekos ft jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saatanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saatanea/gifts).

anna ja minea ovat seurustelleet vähän yli viikon ja olivat yhdessä päättäneet muuttaa los angelesiin sillä heidän suhde alkoi vaikuttamaan vakavalta. he yhä olivat alaikäisiä, mutta mikään ei estänyt heitä karkaamasta kotoa toiselle puolelle planeettaa.

juuri nyt he makaavat heidän nolla makuuhuonetta, nolla vessaa, kadun kulmassa olevan luksuslukaalin teltassa.  
he käyvät mielenkiintoista keskustelua yli vuotta vanhasta olevasta draamasta  
"kuuliks et jeremy on pro life?" anna kysyi gf'ältää, joka nyökkäsi ja sanoi; "joo se on ihan cancelled"

he kuulivat koulun kellon soivan jotenka he poistuivat tästä teltasta, teltta ei siis ollut heidän oma, he vain päättivät käydä siellä.

wyatt näki heidät poistumassa teltasta ja käveli heidän luokseen.

"ei jumalauta onks toi twitter käyttäjä fellowyatt ja twitch partner awyatt joka on kävelemässä meitä päin?" anna kuiskasi  
"joo, on se twitter käyttäjä fellowyatt ja twitch partner awyatt joka on kävelemässä meitä päin, nyt anna saat luvan vittu rauhottua, äläkä kato sinne ja et jumalauta vittu pyörry sen eessä." minea vastasi, anna nyökkäsi ja katsoi mineaa. hän halusi pyörtyä mutta gf said no :(((

wyatt pysähtyi kun hän oli heidän luona  
"do you two wanna go out to eat with me?" jätkä kysy noilta kahelta, anna tahto alkaa huutaa just sinä hetkenä mut minea katto sitä sillee toruvasti  
"yeah, sure why not" minea vastas rauhallisesti ja si nää kolme alko suuntaa jonnekki lähistöö safkaa.  
"mitä vittua tää jätkä tekee ku käveli vaa mei luo pyytää safkaa? onks se niiku kiinnostunu meistä vai onks se vaa nii kiva tyyppi?" anna kysy, sitä yhä vähä huippas kosk jumalauta nyt on kysees twitch partner awyatt!!! niiku joo, ne oli sen koulun ulkopuolella legit vaa sitä varte et ne vois nähä sen mut..  
"pidä turpas kii, me ny mennää syömää sen kaa. no questions asked." minea vastas annalle, ne oli ny päässy johonki hämärää kreikkalaisee mestaan. anna ja minea katto sitä menu'ta siellä ja si wyatt sano niil: "order whatever you want, i'm paying"  
jotenka anna tilas tasan yhen falafelin ja feta juustoo, ja minea sushii kosk tää on hämärä kreikkalainen mesta jos myydää sushii.

niiden safkat oli aika heti valmiita ja ne tuotii pöytään.  
anna söi sen yhen falafelin ja si alko sormil ottaa sitä fetaa siit lautaselta, ja minea kaato soijakastiket suuhunsa kosk ei löytäny mitää kuppii mistää ja si työns suuhunsa sushii.  
wyatt vaa istu niitte vastapäätä ja katto niit intensiivisesti.  
kukaa ei puhunu mitää kunnes safkat oli syöty, ja si wyatt vaa kysy "do you guys wanna come back to mine?"  
anna ny taas katto mineaa ja si ne molemmat nyökkäs ja yhtäkkii ne oliki autos matkalla wyattin luo. the go-go's soi siin autos, ja anna ja minea vaa istuu. wyatt ei oo kysyny niitte nimee ja ne ei oo kysyny sen nimee. vuosisadan rakkaustarina.

sit ku ne pääs sinne wyattin kämpil nii jack dylan blazer oliki siin etupihal venaamas.  
minea ja anna poistu siit autost, ja minea vaa alko tukehtuu ilmaan ku se näki jackin. anna katto paniikis sen gf ja jack juoksi sen luo antaa vähä cpr tai jotai.  
en tiiä, suusta suuhun. minea ei delannu vähä vaa pyörty kosk se sai suusta suuhun jackilta.  
"what the fuck are you doing at my house? you know you're not welcome here!" wyatt kysy jackiltä, se kuulosti vihaselta >:(  
"dude i just decided to come visit, who are these two?" jack kysy takas  
"i dunno, i never asked their names" wyatt kohautti olkiaan "what're your names?"  
"i'm anna, and the one passed out is minea" anna sano ja si minea heräski siit  
"mitä vittua" minea sano ja katto ympärillee. se ei nähy unta, se on aikuisten oikeest los angelesis wyattin kämpil annan kaa ja jack on siel. "mitä vittua" muija toisti  
"oh, well i'm jack!" jack esittäyty  
"mitä vittua!" minea huus ja anna käppäili sen luo "sorry, she's probably not feeling well because she passed out" se selitti  
wyatt avas sit sen ulko-oven ja jengi meni sisälle, matka suuns wyattin huoneesee. tosin anna ja minea ei tienny sitä mut niiku ku ne oli siel nii ne ties et se on wyattin huone kosk se huone näytti nii tutulta. minea meni makaa siihe lattial kosk shokki, anna vaa seisoskeli siin wyattin vieres ja jack sit postas ig storyynsa kuvan mineasta makaamas lattial captionil 'who the fuck is this bitch???'  
suomes si lila näki tän ja luuli et se o minea joka on kateissa kosk se vaa häippäs sanomat mitää mut ei uskonu et se o minea.   
"anna, minea..." wyatt sano ja nää kaks kiinnitti huomionsa niihi "do you two wanna move in with me?"  
anna vaa nyökkäili siin ja minea vastas vaa et joo.


	2. me saadaa tietää wyattin nimi kosk finn on idiootti ja ei ymmärrä että wyatt haluu olla kryptinen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn wolfhard tulee kyläilee

anna ja minea ovat asuneet wyattin luona kaksi päivää ja minea ja jack ovat jo aloittaneet jonkin tasoisen suhteen, jack tietää että minea ja anna seurustelee ja se on ihan ok sen kaa, itse asiassa se on enemmän ku ok sen kaa. no siis, minea ja annahan alko seurustelee vaa kosk ne halus et jack ja wyatt olis kiinnostuneit niist. straight boys love lesbians, right???????? wyattilla on yhä tyttöystävä tho, jotenka anna on sad bitch hours 24/7  
wyatt ei oo vielkää kyllä kertonu niille niitte nimee jotenka ne ei oo puhunu siitä nimellä kunnes ne kuulee jonkun sanovan sen.

jack oli menny puhuu finnil et sil o muija ja finn ei uskonu sitä jotenka jack kutsu sen wyattille.  
finn oli siis atm matkal wyattil ja wyatt ei tienny aiheest, eikä kyl minea taikka annakaa.  
minea ja jack atm pani wyattin porukoide huonees kosk siel on käty kosk jennifer ja doug meni chicagoo moikka niitte vanhinta ipanaa.  
anna ja wyatt olivat pelaamassa minecraftiä, koska wyatt on ikineitsyt ja parisuuhteessa.

sit ovikello soi ja wyatt käänty kattoo ovee päi  
"i'll get it" anna sano ja lähti avaa oven.  
no siis siel oven takana oli se yks lapsi stranger thingsist ja anna vaa katto sitä yllättyneen kosk ei se osannu olettaa et se tulis kyläilee.  
"are you jack's girlfriend?" finn kysy ja anna pudisti päätään "no, but my girlfriend is"  
nyt siis finn wolfhard o iha sillee mitä vittuu mihi vittuu mä oon oikee tullu mitä saatanaa, ja anna huomas sen jotenka se sano "they're having sex in the master bedroom right now if you wanna pop in and say hello" ja sit se lähti takas wyattin kaa pelaa minecraftii.

fun fact! ku minea ja jack kuuli sen ovikellon nii ne molemmat sai orgasmin tai jotai jotenka ne on atm pukemas pääl ja si ku ne o pukenu pääl nii ne meni wyattin huoneesee, finn tuli myös sinne huoneesee ja se vaa sano "wyatt, what the fuck is going on?"

ja wyatt suuttu

se alko huutaa finnille siitä et se ei oo enää kryptinen kosk se sano sen nimen, jotai siit et minea ja anna o asunu siel kaks päivää ja ne ei koskaa kuullu sen nimee ja nyt finn tuli sinne ja pilas sen kryptiset suunnitelmat ja tiiäks ei meist kukaa jaksaa kuunnella sitä ku wyatt huutaa.  
anna si meni vähä rauhottelee wyattii ja minea vei finnin pois huoneest ja jack oli niitte peräs.  
"babe, you're still cryptid..." anna lohdutteli siin ja wyatt alko itkee "you're really cryptid, you just asked minea and i to move in with you and didn't even bother to tell us your name. it would've stayed like that if your friend didn't say it you'd still be a cryptid."  
wyatt sit vaa katto annaa ja suuteli sitä. noni, salasuhde kehii. tosin wyatt ei kyl oo kertonu annal taikka mineal et sil on muija mut tiiäks. anna pääsee vihdoin olee se toinen nainen.  
sit asiat vaa eteni siit ja en mee too much into details vaa kerron teil mitä jack, minea ja finn puuhailee.

jack ja minea nuoli jossai keittiös ja finn oli vaa iha ihmeissää  
"so, how exactly did you two meet?" finn kysy ja minea ja jack lopetti nuolemisen  
"well, she couldn't breathe so i gave her mouth to mouth and the rest is history" jack selitti  
"this happened two days ago?" se kysy ja minea nyökkäs ja sit ne jatko nuolemista  
finn huokas ja en tiiä alko pelaa mario kartii puhelimellaa.¨

aikaa kulu ja si wyatt ja anna tuli sinne keittiöö.  
"we are now dating" anna si ilmotti, ja wyatt vaa nyökkäs. ne piti käsistä kii.  
"wait, wyatt don't you like have a girlfriend?" finn kysy ja anna si käänty kattoo wyattii, wyatt näytti aika vittuuntuneelta finnil ja alko heti si pyytelee anteeks tai jotai sellast  
"i mean, i won't tell her, if you don't" anna sit vaa totes ja wyatt näytti aika yllättyneeltä. anna si käänty kattoo mineaa kysyäksee; "voidaaks me ottaa finn mukaan meiä suhteesee?"  
"ei meil oo tilaa finnille!" minea huus  
"no, mä teen tilaa finnille!"  
"missä se muka nukkuu? mikrossa? meitä on jo neljä!"  
"no, se voi nukkuu sängyn jalkapäädyssä niiku koira"  
"like the dog he is... okei, käy" minea sit sano ja anna käänty finnii päi  
"finn, do you want to join our relationship?" se si kysy, muija ei ees botherannu kysyy jackilt taikka wyattilt mut ei se niit vaikuttanu haittavan. aik powerful niilt.  
finn katto niit kaikkii vähä hassusti, se oli iha ihmeissää ja sit se vaa vastas et; "yeah, sure, why not... you only live once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seuraavalle huume trigger warning god bless


	3. jaeden on ainoo valid it castin jäsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn polttaa pilvee ja alkaa laulaa sannii

parin tunnin päästä ovikelloo taas soitetaa, ja niiku wyatt, anna, finn, minea ja jack on kaikki nuolemas toisiaan siin tai jotai mut jonku pitää mennä avaa ovi ja se joka meni avaa oli jack kosk sil on nii paljon energiaa jotenka minea jäi vaa siihe nuolee finn wolfhardin kaa.

no siis siel oven takan oli jaeden joka vaa tepasteli sisää sinne mis kaikki oli nuolemas toisiaa  
"i brought weed, does anyone wanna get high?" se sit vaa ilmoitti ja jack vaa heti huus että hän ainaskin. finnii, mineaa ja annaa kiinnosti myös mutta wyattii ei.  
ja ne on wyattin kämpil kosk sil on käty.  
jotenka niitte pitää vähä ryhmäpainostaa wyattii polttaa pilvee niiden kaa.  
"wyatt, you won't be cryptid if you don't smoke weed with us" jaeden alotti ryhmäpainostuksen ja sittehä se wyatt oli sillee "fine" kosk sen täytyy olla kryptinen???????????  
jaeden otti hattunsa pois ja sillä oli siel alla piilossa muutama edible ja bluntti kosk se ei viittiny kantaa bongii pipossaa se näyttäis epäilyttävältä. vittu mikä äijä oikeest  
jätkä vaa tulee wyattil ja sanoo et ny poltetaa pilvee

no ne kaikki on just nyt ringis istumas tai jotai ja polttamas pilvee tai jotai sellasta  
jaeden oli alkanu tekee jackil fritsuu kaulaa ja finn, joka kahessa tunnissa oppi puhuu suomee fluently alko quotee sannii vähäse sii kosk sil alko huumori loppua.  
"että mitähän vittua? mulla alkaa huumori loppua! kiva et on kavereita, mut frendit ei tee fritsuja..." se vaa siin huuteli tai jotai  
anna ja minea alko nauraa tälle, jack ja jaeden ei kyl tosin hoksannu mitä ne sano.  
wyatt vaa istu siin ja vaa katto porukan menoi.  
anna ja minea si vaa katto toisiaa ja päätti todeta että nyt on aika.

ne kaks alko nuolee, kosk straight boys love lesbians right?????

ja joo straight boys love lesbians. ei kyl mitää hajuu mite straight boys nää on mut simppelisti laitettuna tästä seuras orgiat, joka on aina kivaa

ja sit ovikello taas soi  
kesken orgioiden vieläpä

mut kukakoha vittu siellä o? ei ainaskaa wyattin porukat, thank god for that.

voisko se ol sophia, tai chosen, tai jeremy joka on cancelled kosk se on pro life?

finn päätti olla mukava jätkä ja lähti avaa ovee tälle tuntemattomalle. jätkä puki kyl eka bokserit ja paidan et ei mee iha nudena sinne

kun se avas sen oven, se oli yllättyny siitä että kuka siel oli

"wyatt! your girlfriend is here!" finn huus sinne olkkarii?? idk  
olkkarist kuulu sit niiku äänii ja wyatt tuli paikalle, verkkarit ja paita päällä, tosin se on väärin päin.  
"hey, what are you doing here?" wyatt kysy silt ja finn palas olkkarii, jos jack oli alkanu voihkii daddy joka on aika cursed imo  
"i came here to surprise you!" erin, joka siis on sen muijan nimi, ihana muija, tykkään siit mut se pilaa tän plotin jotenka sori erin no hard feelings, halas wyattii ja tuli sisälle sinne taloo ja wyatt oli iha paniikissa koska voi vittu mikä tilanne "why's your shirt the wrong side out? also, why do you smell like weed?"  
wyatt yritti keksii hyvää tekosyytä, mut just sinä hetkenä jack huus "oh fuck! oh fuck!" ja niiku eiks jack osaa olla hiljaa  
erin oli iha vitu ihmeissää et mitä helvettii tuol on menos, jotenka se meni olkkarii ja sai traumat. ei sen tarvinnu nähä tota, mut se näki. oma vika.

wyatt oli iha sillee with a straight face ja erin vaa kysy "are you cheating on me?" ja wyatt vaa nyökkäs, ei ees kiistäny mitää ja sit erin häippäs itkien ja wyatt palas tähä family bonding timee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jackil on daddy kink vaa kosk välitän mineasta ja se vihaa tollast ajatust sen päässä <3


	4. sophia tulee kaapista ja chosen tukee sitä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tää on koskettavin luku so far kosk sophia tulee kaapist

orgiat on loppunu joku vartti sitte ja kaikki on yhä high as fuck

mut niil on vaatteet pääl, paitsi finnil jol on fursuit.

nää kuus menee yhessä keittiöön kosk niil on nälkä ja jaeden alkaa kattoo kaappei läpi.  
se avaa maustekaapin ja huomaa et mausteiden tilal siin on ihmisen kokonen reikä ja sophia lillis tulee sieltä reiästä/kaapista sanoen "hi guys i'm bisexual"

"tuliks se just kaapista ku se tuli kaapista?" minea kysy annalta, joka nyökkäs vähä pelokkaan olosen. sophia on niin voimakas.

sit chosen jacobs ilmesty sinne keittiöö iha tyhjästä ja sano "i support you"

anna ja minea o vähä sillee mitä  
nii on kyl kaikki muutki, mut ei se mitää

"did you come out of the closet so you could join our beautiful, on crack, spontaneous relationship?" anna kysy ja sophia nyökkäs "yeah, only if chosen's also welcome"

ja tietty chosen oli tervetullu. ja kaikki muut oli aika ok sen kaa et neki on täs suhtees jotenka nyt kuus ihmistä onki 8... ehkä jopa enemmä...... HMMMMM..........


	5. jeremy on pro life ja cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy stannasin sua viel joskus 2018 ja mul oli fan acc sul mut sanoit yes i support the pro life ja sanoin haista vittu jeremy sä voit viel muuttuu ja si ku muutut oot tervetullu meiä suhteesee

annalle oli tullut huono olo ja hän oli par'aikaa oksentamassa keittiön lavuaariin.  
kaikki seitsemän hänen kumppania olivat huolissaan hänestä ja hänen hyvinvoinnista, sophia kuitenkin vaikutti tietävän mitä tässä on tapahtunut ja se etti kaikkialt jotai.

se kyl löys sen.  
ja anto sen annal.

se oli raskaustesti.

"but can it confirm pregnancy after like an hour or something?" anna kysy, iha vitu ihmeissää  
"yes" sophia sano ja anna si vaa kohautti olkiaa ja katos vessaa ottaa sitä testii

tää testi oli sellane ihme testi jost sai heti tietää oliks paksun vai ei, jotenka ku anna sai tietää se purskahti itkuu  
"mut ei wyattist oo teini-isäks" se itki ja si meni keittiöö jos muut oli

"what is it?" wyatt kysy ja anna itki enemmä  
"ei wyattist oo teini-isäks!" anna huus, ja minea meni lohduttaa sitä "joo, tiiän. ei kyl tääl kenestäkää oo. sä oot meist ainoo jol varmaa olis muksu teinin"  
finn, joka ymmärs suomee fluently, otti sen fursuitin pään pois "what are you going to do?" se kysy, tosi dramaattist.  
"i don't know, get an abortion?" anna kysy ja kaikki vaikutti olla sen kaa samaa mieltä, jotenka finn laitto sen pään takas päälle ja ne kaikki poistu talosta wyattin auton luo, johon ei mahdu kaheksaa ihmistä.  
ne laitto finn wolfhardin takakonttiin koska se on turri, anna ja wyatt istu eessä ja kaikki muut istu takana. minea oli jackin sylissä ja ne nuoli sen koko matkan planned parenthoodiin. jaeden makas siin auton lattial ja chosen ja sophia istu nätisti.

ne pääs sinne planned parenthoodii ku eiks ne tee aborttei eiks se oo sellane aborttiklinikka ja siel ulkon oli jengi protestoimas aborttii.  
kaikki poistu autosta, ja autto finnin pois takakontista sen fursuit päällä.

siel ulkon protestoimas oli jeremy. se huus kaikil kaheksal et abortti on murha ja et se suree joka päivä sitä faktaa et ne tappo jonkun oikeest.  
"jätkä o iha cancelled" anna sano mineal ku ne meni sisäl, minea oli samaa mieltä.

ainii ne o yhä pilves

okei no se abortti sit tehtii ja sit ku se oli tehty nii ne kaikki lähti sielt klinikalt takas himaa pitää viel yhet orgiat kosk se o varmaa ainoo tapa saada finn pois tost fursuitist.


	6. isäinpäivä spessu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jackil on daddy kink

oli isäinpäivä, mul ei oo mitään hajuu täst timelinest, mut nyt on isäinpäivä.

jack on kutsunu kaikkii daddyks so far ja kaikki on sillee 'okei jack' jopa finn joka ei oikeest ota sitä fursuittii pois ku vaa seksii varte.  
isäinpäivän kunniaks ne pani, ja mietti sitä et wyattist tuli melkee faija. se oli ihan hetken isä. nyt seki on vaa jackin daddy :(


	7. wyatt käy kylvys mut unohti kaljan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve queen don't sue me

''i'm gonna go take a bath'' wyatt sano ja meni sit vessaa, käymää kylvys.  
kaikki sen seittemä kumppanii oli vähä ihmeissää mut ei kysyny aiheesta yhtää enempää.

"jätkä ei kyl hakenu kaljaa" anna si totes ja lähti hakee keittiöst wyattil kaljan.  
se meni koputtaa siihe vessa ovee ilma vastaust ja anna oli sillee ny vaikuttaa liia tutulta jotenka se avas sen oven ja siel wyatt oli.

kylvys.

iha verisen.

ja seinäs luki 'jeremy'.

ja anna kilju.  
ja kaikki tuli sinne vessaa ja kilju. joku soitti 911. finn otti sen fursuitin pään pois kosk se halus nähä kunnol mitä oli meneillää.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok kakkos osa tulee joskus

**Author's Note:**

> seuraava luku tulossa pian. kukaa ei viel seurustele tho täs luvus ja wyattil on yhä tyttöystävä.


End file.
